


Белый

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Feelings, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синген оплакивает своего извечного врага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на десятый круг фестиваля однострочников по заявке [10-09](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p199554142.htm) " А что если Кенсин оказался все же женщиной? Саске доложил об этом Сингену. Что решил делать Тигр из Каи?"

Его глаза закрыты, на губах безмятежная улыбка. Кажется, впервые Синген сидит так близко. Так близко, что может рассмотреть своего закадычного врага во всех подробностях. Это прекрасное лицо, это белое тело. Как много раз он мечтал, чтобы они оказались полностью в его власти.  
Но теперь, когда это случилось, это не радует его.  
Глаза Кенсина закрыты; длинные ресницы бросают на щеки трепетные тени, и тонкая кожа век натягивается, обрисовывая зрачки. За опущенными веками Кенсин смотрит вверх - словно ищет глазами небо, или облако, или ветку цветущей сакуры. Платок туго обтягивает его голову, и становится понятно, что под ним темя Уэсуги чисто выбрито, как и подобает монаху.  
Обводы его черепа безупречны. Синген любуется ими и едва может сдержать стон.

Такэда тянется за чашей и кувшином, наливает себе сакэ. До краев. Пьет и наливает снова.

\- Ты здесь, а не пьешь. Это так странно. Ты же позволишь мне выпить в твою честь, Кенсин-кун?

Через тонкие покровы белое тело Кенсина, кажется, сияет собственным светом. Сингену до боли, до крови хочется видеть его без покровов - нагим и сверкающим, чистым, как белый снег. Он знает, что никогда не сделает этого.  
Взволнованный, он позволяет себе единственное нарушение приличий: кончиками пальцев касается он точеной скулы, потом ощупывает лицо, проводя по закрытым векам, по сомкнутым губам - чтобы навеки сохранить в памяти его облик.  
Его губы холодны, словно Кенсин-сама и впрямь создан изо льда.

За стеной кто-то тихонько трогает струны кото. Это новая изысканная мода - читать сутры под музыкальные звуки.

\- Я позвал монахов. Смею надеяться, тебе понравится, Кенсин-кун.

Кенсин безмолвен. Его тонкие белые пальцы перебирают четки. И еще в них зажата пятицветная нить.

 

Он давно не видел Кенсина. Дела мира, установленного наконец стараниями Токугавы, заставили каждого из них погрузится в заботы управления своим краем, и много лет прошло прежде, чем они снова сошлись на своем излюбленном месте.  
Шестая Каванакадзима кончилась, едва успев начаться. На руках вынес с поля боя старый Тигр тело своего любимого врага. Он так и не смог понять, как это случилось - притупили ли годы вынужденного мира меч в руке Кенсина или же ужас недалекой старости, уже проложившей в уголках его глаз первые морщинки, заставил его самого решить свою участь.

 

Монахи на секунду замолкают, и он слышит захлебывающийся голос Касуги. Бедная девочка, совсем потеряла самообладание. Но у нее еще есть обязательства перед господином, и это удерживает ее здесь.  
Он различает слова и вдруг понимает, что Касуга рассказывает Юкимуре старинную легенду о настоятеле, которого страсть превратила в тигра. Он привез себе из Поднебесной молодого послушника, и любил его больше своей жизни; но пришла желтая лихорадка и увела мальчика с собой. Три дня и три ночи сидел безутешный наставник у его мертвого тела, никого не подпуская к нему; а на четвертый день он, как безумный, кинулся на мертвеца и сожрал его. А потом бежал в горы и превратился в оборотня, тигра-людоеда...

Ох, девочка, думает старый Синген. Мне-то не надо превращаться. И уже незачем.

\- Саске позаботится о ней, - сообщает Такэда Кенсину. - Ты просил об этом, и я это исполню. Ты говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы она следовала за тобой, и просил, чтобы Сарутоби помог ей в этом. Он прекрасный шиноби, Кенсин-кун. Никогда не видел, чтобы он не справлялся с заданием.

Ему никак не верится, что это белое, прекрасное тело больше не является Кенсином. Фиолетовые тени разложения уже легли в лунках ногтей и уголках глаз, и смерть властно напоминала, что пора вернуть мертвое к мертвому. Бог Войны из Этиго больше не живет в этом теле. Оно пусто и необитаемо, как брошенная скорлупка цикады.  
А Такеда все никак не может к этому привыкнуть.

\- Что же до твоей тайны, Кенсин-кун... Я знаю. Я всегда знал. И я сохраню ее.

 

Монахи наконец заканчивают чтение. Выждав подобающую паузу, в дверь бесшумно прокрадывается Юкимура - да так осторожно, словно и впрямь боится, что Синген впал в безумие и сейчас набросится на него.  
\- Послы из Этиго, - Юкимура сглатывает. - Пришли просить позволения забрать тело Уэсуги Кенсина.  
\- Позволяю, - милостиво кивает Такэда.

Потом с усилием, опершись руками на колени, поднимается со своего походного сиденья и низко кланяется своему извечному врагу.

\- Не смею вас больше задерживать, Кенсин-сама.

29 августа 2014 г.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Белый_ \- цвет траура.
> 
>  _новая изысканная мода - читать сутры под музыкальные звуки_ \- такой вид ритуального чтения действительно существовал.
> 
>  _пятицветная нить_ \- должна служить умирающему проводником в иной мир. Ее пять цветов символизируют пять буддийских добродетелей.
> 
>  _старинную легенду о настоятеле_ \- такой случай описан в новелле "Голубой колпак" в сборнике "Луна в тумане" Уэды Акинари (1734–1809). Правда, там настоятель не превращался в тигра.
> 
>  _Саске позаботится о ней... Ты просил об этом, и я это исполню_ \- см. об этом в фике [В случае моей смерти](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2731862).
> 
>  _это... тело больше не является Кенсином_ \- у японцев нет почтительного отношения к мертвым. Тело, покинутое душой, считается нечистым объектом - так сказать, мусором, отходом жизнедеятельности - и должно быть уничтожено в краткие сроки. Потому долгое сидение Такеды над мертвецом вызывает законное беспокойство Юкимуры и Касуги.


End file.
